f1historyfandomcom-20200214-history
Force India VJM03
Adrian Sutil 15. Vitantonio Liuzzi |debut = 2010 Bahrain Grand Prix |races = 19 |wins = 0 |Poles = 0 |Fastest Laps = 0 |Constructors' Championships = 0 |Drivers' Championships = 0}}The Force India VJM03 was a Formula One motor racing car designed and built by the Force India team for the season. It was driven by Adrian Sutil and Vitantonio Liuzzi and was unveiled online, on 9 February 2010. The car made its track début the following day at the second group test at Circuito de Jerez. Design Even though the VJM03 is an evolotuin of the VJM02 it is a rather interesting car as it has a special diffuser and some smaller bits and pieces. The front wing is similar to the 2009 car, except the nose has been widened and now features a bulge underneath, in between the two front wing supports. This has been placed here as it can help generate some downforce at the front while also creating space to fit ballast. The Force India does not feature the Red Bull V-nose concept but instead has two small bulges to hide the push rod suspension elements from open air. Due to the increased fuel tank behind the driver's seat, the sidepods have slightly increased in size, reducing the undercut but still clearly similar the VJM02's sidepods. The air inlets are also rather low, with blades just ahead of the entry to induce vortices and help cooling efficiency. The airbox is a combination of air inlets. In addition to the traditional large entry above the driver's head to provide the engine with oxygen, one additional opening is under this air catcher, in between the two roll hoop supports. One further opening is added on each side of the airbox to provide cooling for components that sit behind and above the engine. The team have taken the double deck diffuser far enough to justify not having a full width beam wing (lower element of the rear wing). Instead, the centre is left open to make sure the upward airflow from the diffuser is not hampered. Racing History '2010 Season' The 2010 season began with points in Bahrain, with Liuzzi finishing in ninth position. Sutil had qualified in tenth, but was involved in a first-lap incident with the Renault of Robert Kubica. He ultimately recovered to finish in twelfth position. In Australia, Sutil again qualified in the top ten, with Liuzzi qualifying thirteenth. Liuzzi finished the race in seventh, while Sutil retired with an engine problem. In Malaysia Sutil scored ten points with fifth and Liuzzi retired early due to a throttle problem, his first retirement of the season. In the next few races, apart from a retirement from Liuzzi, the Force Indias had quiet races in the midfield, staying mainly out of the action in front of and behind them, with Sutil scoring points in Spain. At Monaco both cars finished the race in eighth and ninth, avoiding the numerous incidents, giving the team their first double points finish. In Turkey, Sutil finished 9th scoring two points, while Liuzzi finished 13th. At the following race in Montreal, both cars finished in the points, with Liuzzi finishing 9th and Sutil in 10th. Technical Specifications Gallery Vitantonio Liuzzi 2010 China.jpg|Liuzzi at the Chinese GP Suti forc ista 20101-1024x682.jpg|Sutil at the Turkish GP Complete Formula One results (key) (results in bold indicate pole position; results in italics indicate fastest lap) Driver failed to finish, but was classified as they had completed >90% of the race distance. References #http://www.f1technical.net/f1db/cars/967/force-india-f1-vjm03 #http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Force_India_VJM03 #http://www.statsf1.com/en/force-india-vjm03.aspx Category:2010 Cars Category:Cars Category:Force India Cars